Imagine
by Jcansnh
Summary: "Pegangan Bu, saya mau berubah jadi Valentino Jaehwan nih." [ Chp2 : P101's Kim Jaehwan as main character ]
1. Chapter 1

Kamu lagi sibuk ngerjain soal TKA, terus hp tiba-tiba kedenger lagu Hard Carry-Got7. Pas dilirik ternyata ada telpon dari 'Beruang ', padahal niatnya mau dikacangin aja, tapi ternyata ngga tega.

 _'Kemana aja sih, yang? Lama amat ngangkat telpon.'_

"Kepo lu, Kak." Kemudian kamu nutup buku sbmptn yang tebelnya mengalahkan kamus bahasa inggris XXX miliar. "Kenapa? Sibuk gue. Males ladenin kalo bahas hal nggak penting."

 _'Dih ngambek nih, yang?'_

"Gak."

 _'Serius ngambek nih? Gue kangen loh, yang.'_

"Bodo amat Kak, bodo amat."

Daniel tertawa. _'Dih. Nggak kangen gue nih?'_

Kamu berbaring di ranjang sambil meluk boneka stitch hadiah dari Daniel pas ultah kemarin. "Pengen banget dikangenin."

 _'Ya jelas dong! Kamu di rumah kan?'_

"Iya, kenapa? Lu gak dirumah emangnya, Kak?"

Kemudian terdengar berbagai umpatan dari tempat Daniel;

 _'Parah nih Bang Jaehwan gue digencat senjata anjirrr'_ \- Hyunbin.

 _'Minhyun ada di belakang tembok weh! Jaehwan cepetan lempar bom. Anjir lama amat lu tinggal lempar bom doang.'_ \- Jonghyun.

 _'Eh anjeng gue jangan diserang gini.'_ \- Minhyun.

 _'Hyunbin bacot amat lu, anjirr.'_ \- Jaehwan.

 _'Oy itu si Hyunbin lempar bom aja!'_ \- Seungwoo.

Kemudian terdengar teriakan Daniel. 'Selow gaes mainnya, anjir ini gue lagi nelpon pacar lu pada berisik!'

"Anjir, kumpulan ga bener nih" gumam kamu.

 _'Duh sori yang, ini genk lagi ngumpul di rumah Bang Jonghyun terus main CS.'_

"Asik banget ya lu. Kemarin jalan bareng Jihoon sama Woojin, sekarang pergi main ke rumah Bang Jonghyun. Waktu buat gue aja nggak ada. "

 _'Duh sori yang. Kemarin bantuin Jihoon sama Woojin buat maket kok, serius. Ini lagi ngumpul juga gara-gara Bang Jonghyun yang minta.'_

"Serah dah, capek gue nasihatin lu mulu, Kak"

 _'Aela jangan ngambek, yang.'_

"Au."

Kemudian hening beberapa saat. _'Tar sore mau main ke rumah.'_

"Rumah siapa?"

 _'Rumah lu lah. Emang siapa lagi?'_

"Oh."

 _'Mau dibawain apaan?'_

"Terserah."

 _'Ayam goreng tepung?'_

"Ga! Kemarin udah makan itu."

 _'Cake?'_

"Oh? Mau bikin diet gue gagal?"

 _'Ice cream?'_

"Ntar tenggorokan gue sakit."

 _'Lah terus bawain apa?'_

"Ya terserah!"

Kamu bisa dengar Daniel ngumpat pakai dialek Busan dan kamu cuma ngakak tanpa suara.

"Yaudah bawain martabak!"

 _'Martabak manis apa telur?'_

"Dua duanya!"

 _'Jahat amat yang. Gue bayar pake apaan? Lu kan kalo martabak manis maunya yang 50k terus yang telur 44k. Abis dong duit gue.'_

"Oh? Jadi ga mau?"

 _'Iya deh iya iya. Demi masa depan nih. Untung sayang.'_

"Nah gitu dong!"

 _'Yaudah, gue mau pulang ambil duit di atm dulu deh.'_

"Oke. Take care Poppy."

 _'Poppy?'_

"Iya, Poppy yang temennya Pororo. Hehehe."

 _'Mirip nama perempuan tuh si Poppay.'_

"Poppy, Kak. Poppy, makanya nonton Pororo. Jangan ngebokep kerjaannya."

 _'Anjir ketahuan, wkwk.'_

"Dosa tau! Mending Pororo kemana-mana."

 _'Iya deh gue penuh dosa. Gue pulang dulu, yang. Ketemu sore ntar ya.'_

"Oke."

 _'Lafyu sayang.'_

"Lafyutu Poppy."

.

.

.

.

.

Terlalu sering liat memb.p101 as blablabla nih aku wkwk. Aslinya ini Guanlin, tapi setelah kutelusuri si anaknya Dongho itu kurang cocok, jadilah Kang Euigeon-ssi.

Next, aku open rikwes deh demi kalian ( ada yg baca aja). Hmmm boleh dari grup manapu ehehe.


	2. si Bapak

"Yakin nih nggak mau bareng?"

Kamu menggeleng sambil memasukkan charger hp sebagai perintilan terakhir ke dalam tas. "Nggak deh, lo balik duluan aja."

"Oh, balik sama si Bapak nih?"

Kamu terkekeh. "Iya, si Bapak kebetulan lagi rapat di ruang osis."

"Yaudah gue duluan, kunci kelas lo aja yang pegang deh."

"Sip. Hati-hati lo bawa motor, kalo ketilang jual nama gue aja."

"Sialan. Mentang-mentang anak polisi. Dah pulang duluan gue."

Tepat setelah mengunci pintu kelas, kamu langsung keluarin hp dari saku jaket dan buka aplikasi chat.

 _'Aku dah selesai nih. Km masih rapat?'_

Semenit kemudian balasan datang.

 _'Udah. Kamu ke ruangan osis aja sini.'_

Setelah itu kamu langsung jalan dengan santai lewat koridor sekolah yang kebetulan lagi ramai, karena memang besok hari pertama festival tahunan sekolah. Ruang osis ada di daerah gedung baru, harus mutar lewat koridor sekolah atau lewat lapangan basket kalau mau kesana.

Sesampainya di ruang osis, kamu mengetuk pintu dan melongokkan kepala untuk mencari Kim Jaehwan.

"Assalamualaikum," sapamu sambil mendorong pintu kaca itu.

"Eh ada Bu Negara."

Bukannya lihat Jaehwan, kamu malah lihat si koko cina idola satu sekolah. Kang Daniel, wakilnya Jaehwan di osis. Dia awalnya sedang tiduran di karpet, lalu datang menghampiri kamu di depan pintu dengan senyum andalannya.

"Jaehwan mana, Ko?" tanyamu.

"Lagi mimpin jamaah magriban. Masuk sini Bu Negara, masa berdiri depan pintu gitu." Daniel menahan pintu supaya kamu masuk. "Anggap aja rumah sendiri."

Kamu tertawa. "Apaan sih."

Kamu melepas sepatu dan melangkah masuk ke ruangan bercat biru langit, khas alamater sekolah. Kamu duduk di sudut ruangan sambil menselanjarkan kaki, sementara Daniel kembali pada posisinya (tiduran dan memainkan hp) setelah menutup pintu.

"Sisa bedua aja nih?" tanyamu.

Daniel menggeleng. "Ya nggak lah Bu, mau digaplok emang kalau berani bolos rapat? Lengkap 32 orang tadi anak osis, cuma pas azan tadi pada cari makan sama ke mushola, sisanya ngapel pacar."

"Gimana tadi rapatnya? Lancar?"

Dipancing, Daniel langsung duduk tegap. "Wah gila sih tadi si Jaehwan. Ngegas banget lah tadi pacar lo, masa tadi anak kelas sepuluh hampir nangis gara-gara dia doang. Mentang-mentang ini event terakhir angkatan kita, dia galak abis. Ketos tahun kemarin aja kalah kali sama dia tadi."

Kamu tertawa, terbayang Jaehwan yang terkenal kalem tapi kalau sudah menyangkut hal serius berubah menjadi galak. Oh, bukan galak kalau kata Jaehwan, tapi tegas. Halah.

"Pak Seokhoon yang pembina osis aja kalah galak sama dia tadi. Keder gue liat dia tadi, untung event terakhir. " Daniel geleng-geleng kepala. "Tapi ya kelar rapat langsung ngereceh garing bareng Hyunbin, itu si Yoojung udah ngakak, nggak inget hampir nangis gara-gara laporannya ilang."

"Ck. Ketua lo tuh emang ya," ujarmu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Laki lo tuh, eh tapi kalau sama lo galak nggak sih?" tanya Daniel kepo.

Belum sempat menjawab, pintu ruang osis sudah terayun terbuka. Menampilkan Jaehwan dengan rambut yang sebagian basah dan kemeja biru langit yang digulung hingga siku, selayaknya orang habis sholat. Ia tersenyum dan kamu reflek membalas senyumannya.

"Eh bahan gibahannya dateng. Jadi gimana Pak hasil rapatnya? Gosip katanya bikin anak kelas sepuluh nangis ya? Anak orang tuh, Pak."

Jaehwan mengambil tasnya yang ada di dekat pintu dan segera duduk disebelahmu. Bukannya menjawab, ia malah senyum-senyum sambil membetulkan lengan kemeja miliknya.

"Apaan sih," ujarnya sambil memasang kaos kaki. "Nggak bikin anak orang nangis kok."

"Masa? Tadi Koko cerita kalau kamu buat nangis si Yoojung."

Daniel mengangguk semangat. "Tuh ditanya Ibu Negara tuh Pak, cerita kali."

Jaehwan malah tertawa. "Nggak kok. Tadi kan aku cuma nanya ke Yoojung kenapa laporannya sampai hilang, kan kalau nggak ada laporan ntar bakal berantakkan. Aku nggak mau ntar pas acara, pada bingung."

"Nanya level kamu tuh gimana sih? Anak orang dibikin nangis gitu," ujarmu sambil tersenyum. Lalu merapikan poni basah Jaehwan yang mulai panjang.

"Pedes banget si Jaehwan, boncabe sama maicih kalah dah," timpal Daniel sambil mencabut charger hpnya.

"Udahlah, lagian tadi si Yoojung udah ketawa-ketiwi sama genknya pas digodain habis rapat tadi," sanggah Jaehwan cepat.

Jaehwan menoleh ke kamu setelah itu, dan bertanya dengan nada yang setingkat lebih lembut dibanding nada dia yang biasanya. "Mau balik sekarang?"

"Sembarang sih. Eh tapi tadi ada yang mau malam seninan gitu katanya," jawabmu dengan senyuman jenaka.

"Siapa emang?"

Kamu tersenyum sambil mencubit hidung Jaehwan. "Bapak Negara."

Jaehwan tertawa kecil, kemudian mengacak rambutmu. "Iya iya. Ayo jalan sekarang, sebelum kemaleman. Nggak enak ngantar anak orang kemaleman, padahal belum sah."

Kamu menyambut uluran tangan Jaehwan yang kemudian membantumu berdiri. Ia menyerahkan jaket biru tua untuk kamu pakai dan menenteng tasmu di tangan kanan.

"Dan, lo balik jam berapa? Kunci ruangan ntar nitip ke pos satpam aja. Gue balik duluan sama si Ibu," ujar Jaehwan sambil menggandeng tanganmu.

"Abis isya kayaknya, cewek gue sibuk persiapan di kelasnya." Daniel mendongak. "Mau pacaran lo berdua? Malem minggu dah lewat oy."

"Iri aja lo," jawabmu sambil mehrong.

"Dah lah sana pacaran. Kasihan gue liat Jaehwan dari tempo hari, macem bapak kurang perhatian istrinya. Beduaan boleh loh, asal jangan kebablasan," ujar Daniel sambil nyengir.

Kamu dan Jaehwan tertawa. Heran, bisa gitu Jaehwan milih si koko cina ini buat jadi wakilnya pas pemilihan tahun kemarin.

Langit sudah benar-benar gelap saat kamu dan Jaehwan tiba di parkiran.

"Aku bawa motor, nggak papa kan?" tanya Jaehwan setelah menyerahkan helm ke kamu.

"Apaan sih, Pak. Aku mah naik apa aja asal nggak jalan kaki."

Jaehwan tertawa dan memasangkan helm ke kepalamu. "Kebesaran ya? Kepalanya si Daniel emang gede sih."

Giliran kamu yang ketawa. "Udah yuk ah. Jam 9 udah disuruh pulang sama Ayah nih."

"Mau kemana emang, Bu?" tanya Jaehwan sambil menaiki motor jupiter mx warna hitam-biru miliknya.

"Cari tempat makan dulu aja kali ya? Laper parah nih, cuma makan siomay doang sore tadi."

Jaehwan mengangguk dan menstater motornya. "Yaudah ayo, Bu."

"Siap, Pak!" ujarmu sambil naik ke boncengan.

"Pegangan Bu, saya mau berubah jadi Valentino Jaehwan nih."

Kamu tertawa, lalu memeluk pinggang Jaehwan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi, saya balik bawa si national bapak nih. Btw si Daniel ceritanya non-muslim, makanya nggak ngejawab si 'aku'. Jonghyun itu national leader, donghyun itu national boyfriend, jadi bener kan Jaehwan itu national bapak? /slap/

Jadi aku lagi hiatus sebenarnya karena sedang dalam masa pemulihan (ligamenku cedera dan aku lagi baikin cara nulis serta minat buat nulis), juga aku lagi berkelana di wattpad buat belajar nulis dan cari ide disana manteman ehehehe.

Produce 101 udah mau final aja ya gaes, perasaan baru bbrp hari lalu aku antusias nunggu eps pertama:"

Ps : kok aku pengen season 3 nanti co-ed grup yha?:"

Pss : Dan aku kebayang kl misal si BM atau Jseph ikutan p101:""

Psss : duh ini berdasarkan ketua mpk ku dulu yang terlihat galak padahal aslinya receh parah orangnya:"

Penting nih gais. Aku update ini sambil makan jeruk di teras rumah, he he he he.

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


End file.
